Stare At Me
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: When Zoro catches Sanji both staring at him and avoiding eyecontact at the same time, he decides to confront the perverted cook. ZoSan!Lemon.


_  
This story in Yaoi with Zoro X Sanji.

If yaoi and explicit material offends you, please do not read further than this.

-this story has also been uploaded on as ravenQuill, i'm not stealing from myself.-

Zoro was not a very gullible man. Certainly, his sense of direction was nonexistent, but he was always the first to sense danger to his nakama. No one had sharper eyes than the swordsman of the Strawhat crew.

That is why Zoro was the first to notice the change in the cook's behavior. First, he hadn't given it much thought. Sanji had simply been looking at him train at the back of the sunny while he smoked. Zoro was used to people watching him train, after all, his training was a few levels above what regular humans called a "work out".

It was the fact that the cook looked away instantly when Zoro looked at him that confused the swordsman. Zoro remembered how he had just smirked, of course, the chef wouldn't dare use his precious hands for something this rough. He would never become stronger than him.

But then it kept happening. Zoro started catching the cook looking at him regularly; over dinner, while he trained, even when the engaged in their usual heated and violent arguments. What caught Zoro off guard was that always when he looked the blond in the one visible eye, the chef's stare darted away avoiding contact completely.

It was starting to worry the swordsman. Their arguments steadily declined, and so did all snarky comments and chatter. Then, one lazy day of contemplation, Zoro realized he hadn't said a single word to the cook for three days straight. This worried him.

No one else seemed to notice any change in the cook, and even when Chopper was asked if Sanji was feeling down, the reindeer man was oblivious, and claimed that Zoro was just imagining everything. The whole thing was keeping the swordsman awake.

As Zoro lay on the grassy deck of the sunny, he tried his hardest to fall asleep. Holding his swords dearly, the crew seemed to be fooled. They were used to Zoro's spontaneous naps and Luffy and Usopp tried to walk silently around the swordsman. Their footsteps seemed to echo in Zoro's ears, he appreciated the gesture, but fought a sigh.

Then he felt it. That heavy feeling. He felt the burning stare drill into his body like a spear. It was on his shoulders, then on his waist, then back to his chest. He could almost feel the burning trail on his flesh, but despite the burning sensation, he couldn't sense any hostility what-so-ever.

He opened his sharp black eyes, staring right into Sanji's from across the sunny go. The cook´s eye opened slightly in surprise and for a moment, the eye contact held. There was a tension neither one of them could imagine breaking; until the blond killed his cigarette and walked back to the galley, his eyes glued to the floor.

This strange behavior pulled at nerves Zoro never knew he had. He was so, angry, worried and insulted all at once. He tried to clear his mind, doing his best to fall asleep, but to no avail. The look on Sanji's face seemed to be burned into his eyes. That expression, he had never seen it before.

It was peaceful, a little angry, but sad, rather beautiful in fact. It confused the Marimo to no end. He had never seen that expression on the cook's face- AND WHO WAS HE CALLING _BEAUTIFUL_?

Zoro face palmed as he stood up. He had always known that gender never affected his attraction for a person, but honestly, SANJI? NO. He wasn't attracted to Sanji, he was just confused because the cook had ignored him for 3 days.

Not anymore.

Standing up, the swordsman stormed up to the galley, kicking the door open. "OI. COOK." If the ice had to be broken, he would do it himself. "I'm hungry, make me something to eat." anything to get that look off Sanji's face.

"It's almost time for afternoon snack" Sanji's voice sounded a little bit dead. "Just wait you idiot." then the cook kept stacking pancakes, without sparing Zoro a single look.

All alarms were set off in Zoro's head at the tone of Sanji's voice. Something was wrong, something big was going on.

"Oi, cook." Zoro insisted as he stormed over to where the blond stood, grabbing the blue striped shirt collar. "Call me Marimo." The request was so absurd, so out of the blue, that Sanji stared at Zoro in slight shock.

"what?"

"Do it." Zoro felt a little better now that Sanji had looked at him. But it was still not enough. "say it."

Sanji's face flushed slightly as he struggled to get out of Zoro's grasp. "What are you talking about, stupid swordsman! let go of my-"

"Say it, and I will let you go."

There was slight silence. The cook stared at the floor, hiding his expression from the green haired man. "Why?" the blond asked, slight worry in his tone.

"Just do it." Zoro kept a straight face, despite Sanji's strange reluctance to use that nickname. "Come on." Zoro was determined to coax the word out of the chef, he had never realized how important that horrible nickname was to him. "Dart board, curly brow, shitty cook, perverted-cook, _-love cook-_"

All of a sudden, soft pale hands seized the sides of Zoro's head, pulling him forward into the most heated kiss Zoro had ever received in his life. He felt the cook moan and grunt, tongue running against every inch of his mouth. Sanji kissed him like a drowning man gasping for air, saliva staining their lips as the cook possessively sucked on the swordsman's tongue.

After the shock had subsided, Zoro found himself sucked into the kiss. It just felt so damn good, and the taste of spices and cigarettes left a strange, bitter, taste in his mouth. He hesitantly placed his large hands on Sanji's hips, leaning forward to deepen the kiss, struggling to reclaim dominance in his own mouth.

Then Zoro's tongue wrestled down Sanji's, turning the tide over as it entered Sanji's mouth. The cook gasped softly, wrapping his arms around the thick neck of the former bounty hunter, desperate to close the gap between their bodies.

The kiss lasted for almost five minutes before they broke for proper air. Both men panted like they had run a marathon, the cook's hands shaking madly as he lighted himself a cigarette. His saliva stained lips trembled slightly as he inhaled the smoke, leaning on the counter for support.

There was a long, awkward, silence as both men regained their composure.

"what the HELL was that?" Zoro asked, more shocked than angry. He looked at the blond who glared furiously back at him, his glare somewhat less intimidating as it was accompanied with a blush and trembling hands. The blond opened his saliva-stained lips slowly.

"S-shut up. It's all your fault." Sanji managed to spit out angrily before he took another inhale of smoke. "J-just go away. Leave me alone."

"Like hell I can leave you alone after that! What were you thinking whe-"

"I WASN'T THINKING. JUST GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU STUPID MARIMO OR I'LL-"

The rest of the threat was muffled inside Zoro's mouth. Sanji seemed quite shocked at the kiss, taking a moment to realize that the swordsman's tongue was rubbing against his own. Eventually welcoming the sudden intrusion, Sanji opened his mouth as wide as he could, killing off the barely half smoked cigarette as he sucked on Zoro's lips instead.

Then the substitute cigarette was torn from Sanji, leaving him panting and his chin wet with saliva.

"You said it…" Zoro panted next to Sanji's ear, his voice gruff and husky. "You haven't spoken to me for days…" The sound of three metal earrings chiming over the gruff voice sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

"Stupid Marimo…After this, you don't understand why I couldn't? you are an idiot…" the blond groaned as he pulled the larger man towards him, wanting another kiss. Zoro tore himself out of Sanji's grip walking to the galley door. A sting of remorse and sadness pulled at Sanji at the sight, causing his eye to cloud with grief.

Zoro slid the bolt, locking the galley door and pulling the curtains before the small circular window.

Sanji's heart jumped in joy he would never admit, when the swordsman turned towards him pulling off his own shirt as he walked across the kitchen in a few large steps.

"stupid cook…" He groaned roughly as he took his position in front of Sanji, allowing the chef to run his hands over his naked torso.

"I've been looking at it." Sanji said almost casually as he trailed long fingers down the scar on Zoro's chest. "It's been a part of you for almost as long as I have known you. But I've never touched it." The last word dissolved into a soft sigh as Zoro started working his lips and tongue down the side of Sanji's jaw and neck.

"You have wanted to?" This statement confused the swordsman, as the thick calloused fingers danced down Sanji's chest, stopping at the hardening nipples. "Tell me about it. Love cook."

"I didn't even know your name when you appeared in the Baratie. And then you went out to fight Mihawk for your dream." The cook softly ran his tongue over the scar, eliciting a small groan from the swordsman. "I started hating you then. You were ready to give everything up for your dream. while I had decided to give up on mine for the sake of the old crap-geezer."

"why should my dream influence yours?", the larger man buried his hand in thick blond hair.

" Stupid Marimo… If **you** couldn't achieve your dream with all your determination, how was **I** supposed to?" Sanji moved slightly, allowing the former bounty hunter to slide off his suit jacket. "I'm glad you didn't die back them, third-rate-looser-swordsman."

"Just watch me, curly-brow." Zoro growled defiantly as he started unbuttoning the blue shirt. "I will become the greatest swordsman in the world, and my name with shake the heavens." The shirt was dropped on the floor, their bare chests meeting as they kissed again, more ferocity this time.

"I'm sure it will." Sanji wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck, welcoming the thick, slick tongue into his mouth with his own. Drawing his nails over the back of Zoro's neck, leaving red lines that would be hard to explain later. He slid one hand into the short unruly green hair, pulling at it, enjoying the feeling of the rough locks between his fingers.

Then he heard it, that familiar sound of his belt being undone. Breaking the kiss to look down, he could see tanned hands yank the belt open, reaching for the zipper.

"oi… I never gave you permission to-" The objection drowned when Zoro ran a rough hand up the throbbing bulge in the Chef's pants, cupping the already rock hard erection.

"I'd say you already did." The swordsman rubbed the palm of his hand teasingly against the bulge, causing a small groan to escape the chef. "unless you want me to leave."

Sanji gritted his teeth . Oh GOD that pissed him off. Sanji's eyebrow curled slightly harder at the tone, The bastard thought he had him on his mercy. Well he didn't. He might have fantasized about the bastard for the last week or so, but he was NOT on anyone's mercy.

"I didn't get to finish my cigarette."

Sanji's strangely calm tone set off some of the swordsman's alarms, causing him to look up curiously. calm eyes met, both darkened with lust. "and what do you suggest we do about-"

With a simple unexpected kick to the knees, Zoro fell backwards, landing on his back on the floor with a heavy thud. "DAMN YOU SHITTY-COOK, I'LL CUT YOU UP-"

Sanji ignored the threats, yanking down Zoro's pants, freeing the erection concealed inside. "… well shit."

"what?" A slight groan of arousal mixed in with the swordsman's words. He raised himself up on his elbows, watching the cook study his erection like a completely foreign object. He arched a brow at the completely new expression on the blonds' face. "It's just my cock. You have one too. I hope."

The mockery in the swordsman's tone seemed to go right over Sanji's head as he wrapped his lean fingers around the rigid shaft, instantly shutting the green haired man up with a tight slide upwards. The cook shifted uncomfortably on the floor before he brought his other hand to the throbbing member, rubbing the weeping head with pale fingers.

"S-Sa…" Zoro cut off his own embarrassing groan with a bite on his tongue, his hips buckled up into Sanji's hand. Zoro watched in awe as the cook brought his cum-soaked fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean curiously. As the blond head lowered down to the erection, Zoro clenched his eyes shut and used all of his insane willpower to avoid groaning desperately as he felt firm slick lips close around the tip of his erection, sliding downwards almost painfully slow. Zoro buried his large tanned hand in Sanji's hair, urging him lower, feeling the eager tongue of the blond rub and roll around his erection.

Sanji could feel the other man tense in the back of his throat as he tried to take the entire erection into his mouth. Despite the fact that he was sucking him off, Sanji felt a tinge of power surging in his body. The rough hands buried in his hair and taste of pre-cum on his tongue caused Sanji to groan, the vibrations from his throat causing the swordsman to groan loudly in pleasure.

"F…fuck…"

Sanji's neglected erection jerked at the sound of Zoro's voice, the tone torn between frustration and desperation sounded just like it had in his fantasies. He felt the swordsman's erection throb in the back of his throat, as hips involuntarily ground the thick member into his mouth.

Swallowing hard, the cook pulled back his head, trail of saliva connecting his lips to the still throbbing cock. "not bad Marimo…" Sanji groaned, wiping his mouth off with eyes glazed over with lust.

Zoro sat up with the elegance of a truck, planting a massive hand on the middle of Sanji's chest and slamming him into the floor. Without another word, the swordsman grabbed the hem of Sanji's pants and tore them off, the force sending both the pants and Sanji's black shoes beyond his ankles.

Sanji knew Zoro was a very primal and animalistic man, but the burning kisses and calloused hands sinking into his skin felt better than he had imagined. Blunt nails running down the insides of his thighs as the swordsman spread the cook's well toned legs wide as he positioned himself between them.

Two digits entered Sanji's mouth impatiently. "Suck them" Zoro urged the cook onwards by running his fingers along the base of Sanji's erection, causing Sanji to bite lightly on the fingers before he carefully coated the fingers in saliva. Just as the fingers were coated, they were forcefully torn out of Sanji's mouth and impatiently rubbed against his entrance.

"S…stupid Marimo… " Sanji gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto the thick muscular arms of the swordsman, feeling the adrenaline fuelled blood rushing in the veins under his palms. "Just put it in."

"No. It's not going to fit as you are now. Stupid cook. Learn your limit." Two fingers entered Sanji's body, rubbing around in places he didn't know he had. The thick fingers slid further, scissoring as Sanji's body tightened and twisted in arousal as he was prepared. "C-come on… hurry… just…. fuck me…"

Something snapped inside Zoro's head at the order. Fingers were pulled out of the lean body below him as he grabbed his own erection, running it against the puckered entrance. "S-shut up love-cook, don't tell me what to do…" The half hearted argument drowned in a groan when the head of his erection slid past the first tight ring of muscle and into the heat of Sanji's body.

Sanji squirmed in pleasure below the larger man, body tight in reluctance to accept the large erection sliding inside him. "ahhnn…. you are… much bigger than I thought" Sanji managed to force out, fake disapproval undermined by the pleasured tremble in his voice.

"F-fuck … you are… so tight…" Zoro panted slightly as he watched his erection sink inside Sanji's body, inch at a time. The blond arched his back into Zoro's body, thrusting down at his hips to urge him deeper, lean muscular legs wrapping around the Swordsman's waist.

Finally, the last inch slid inside as their hips met in a wet thrust. Both men panted for a moment while they waited for Sanji's body to adjust around the massive erection.

Groaning with impatience, Zoro wrapped his fingers around Sanji's cock, pumping him slowly, milking a long moan from Sanji's throat as his body relaxed around him. Shifting in his position, Zoro pulled out halfway, his free hand grabbing Sanji's smooth hips as he thrust inside him.

"Aahhh Fuck!" Sanji yelped out as his body rocked into the floor. "C-CAREFUL YOU BRUTE!" Nails dragging along thick arms as his back arched.

"Don't tell me you are going to bitch at me the entire time…" Pulling out again, Zoro ran his nails down Sanji's body, enjoying the feeling of tight muscles under the soft skin.

"Hey! YOU aren't the one with a fucking MASSIVE cock in your ass! If you think that I am just going to let you- AAAAaahhhh!" Arching his back as he grabbed Zoro's wrists, the cook panted loudly.

"Oh shit… Cook… Are you alright?" Slight worry apparent in the larger man's voice. "I was trying to thrust softe-"

"T-that spot... hit it." Sanji's eyes clouded with pleasure as his mouth hung open. "Just fucking hit it… Stupid Marimo…"

"Spot? You mean here?" Zoro pulled out, trying to angle the thrust into the same spot as before.

"No! Deeper, more to the left."

"here?"

"NO YOU DIRECTIONLESS ASSHOLE. THAT'S RIGHT"

"Right? but you said that is wasn't"

"not 'right' but the _direction_ Right."

"here?"

"AAAHH! FUCK! YES!"

Smirking at the sudden outburst, Zoro angled his thrusts as he set up a deep, fast pace. Pounding inside the chef's body again and again, smearing pre-cum along the walls, easing his thrusts.

"Oh SHIT. Zoro!" Sanji's body arched in a way Zoro wasn't sure was natural, his erection throbbing in Zoro's hand. The swordsman smirked, tightening his fingers around the bottom of the head to prevent the cook from coming.

"Not so fast, Curly-brow." He droned into Sanji's ear, his voice husky with arousal as he felt himself come closer.

"C-crap… just…. Ah! ah!" Sanji felt orgasm rock his body, trapped inside because of Zoro's thick fingers barring his release. The sensation caused him to arch his back, saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth as he felt the orgasm tug at his senses, almost painfully clawing at his brain because of lack of outlet.

Zoro watched the chef moan and twitch beneath him, pre- cum dripping out of his erection and onto his stomach, the flushed face and blunt nails clawing at his forearms almost enough to push Zoro over the edge.

"S-shit… Zoro…. I'm coming… Let me… come…" Sanji panted, gripping his own hair in need for an outlet, the orgasm coiling around in his lower abdomen like a spring. The sight caused Zoro to spill over the edge with a low animalistic rumble, letting go of Sanji's erection in time for them to come together.

Sanji's eyes rolled back when he was finally allowed to come, moaning loudly as cum splattered over his chest and stomach, pooling between his abs as white spots flashed before his eyes. Zoro growled loudly as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting inside as he filled Sanji with his thick release. "S…Sanji…"

Cum pooled on the floor as it flowed out of Sanji's body, both men panting loudly as Zoro's thrusts started to ease. Eventually they came to a halt, both men covered in sweat and cum.

"oi… asshole… pass my cigarettes." Sanji ordered affectionately, almost lovingly as he spread his arms weakly on the floor.

"tsk…" Zoro frowned at the order, grabbing the packet of Cigarettes before sliding one between Sanji's lips and getting the lighter. "That's no way to talk to the man who just fucked your brains out." He lighted the cigarette for the cook, smirking back at the man on the floor.

"You're lucky I let you inside. You should be thanking me on your knees for my kindness." Sanji smirked, blowing smoke in the face of the swordsman, cocky satisfaction in his voice.

"You SOUNDED like you were enjoying yourself, dartboard br-"

"SANJI! FOOD!" the loud banging on the locked door disrupted the slightly hostile pillow talk, snapping both men out of the afterglow and right back to reality. "SANJI! SNACKTIME! I'M HUUUNGRY!~"

They both knew it was only a matter of seconds before the captain broke down the door.

"Shitty swordsman, Get me my clothes and Clean the cum off the floor! hurry!"

"Oi, cook! you scratched my neck! pass my pants!"

"Crap, I can barely stand! Way to go, idiot Marimo!"

END

_  
Okay. Again: I hope that this isn't too explicit for ! I have published this story before as "RavenQuill" on , so i'm not stealing from my self!

Hope you enjoyed!  
_


End file.
